The Lost Years of Kaede, Original
by ShikonnoTamahater
Summary: What was Kaede's after Kikyo's death, and before she met Kagome? Rated for future chapters.
1. After a Death

Summary: What was Kaede's life like after Kikyo died, and before she met Kagome? 

Disclaimer: You know I am, one of these days…

Oh yeah, there's a lot of OOC, mainly because of my story plot!!!

A/N: I was really bored and had no other idea for my first fanfic. So flames are welcome,  
as long as they put a compliment, and something to do better when I write next.

The Lost Years of Kaede

Kaede was in mourning. Her sister had died, and Kaede wasn't sure if she was able to become a Shrine Priestess quite yet. She had to train. So she waited three years until she could travel to a fellow priestess' sister…

Three Years Later

Blood!

That's all Kaede could think of. Her sister's blood. No, she mustn't think of Kikyo. It would cloud her training.

She couldn't even think of herself as Kaede. Many demons would still be after the jewel, even now. She had to temporarily think of herself as Tenten (A/N couldn't think of anything). For Sakura's sake, the miko who was finishing up Tenten's training. She didn't want Sakura to get harmed. She would kill herself if anyone else got harmed so soon.

"Wahhhh…." moaned Sakura, just waking up. " Tenten, go gather firewood while I prepare our morning meal."

"Yes, sensei," Tenten agreed, wanting to get active. Little did she know, she was being watched by none other than Naraku, wanting to get his hands on the Shikon jewel which he had worked so hard trying to taint with malice.

"Go and destroy the young miko-in-training," Naraku said to the demons he had with him now. "Do not dare return without the Shikon jewel."

"This firewood is just dry enough to use without putting out sparks," Tenten said, unaware of the danger she was in. All of a sudden, one of the snake demons raised itself behind her, and bit deeply into her, injecting all of its venom.

_A/n: I know I shouldn't leave it right here, but I don't really care if you want to read more of it. I'm really tired right now, and this took all of my imagination. I'm going back to bed. Don't forget to R and R (read and review!). Yes, I know it's really weird. I just like it when people are out of character(OOC). I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I can't help it._

_P.S. My disclaimer is not totally accurate. I own the priestess who's training Kaede/Tenten, and I own Tenten, because young Kaede was never shown as a real character after Kikyo's death_.


	2. Turmoil at Naraku's Castle

Disclaimer: I own Sakura!!! Everyone else will have to wait…

P.S. The recap isn't totally alike to the previous story.

The Lost Years of Kaede

Recap: "Go and destroy the young miko-in-training. Do not dare return without the Shikon Jewel."

"This wood is just dry enough to use without putting out sparks," Tenten said, unaware of the danger she was in.

One of the snake-demons bit her, injecting all of its venom.

"Ahhh!!!" Tenten cried, as the demon bit her.

"What- - Oh my go----sh! Why are you being pursued by so many demons?" Sakura asked, seeing the struggle of the many demons.

"Get this effing snake off of me!" Tenten yelled.

"No, this is perfect miko-training."

"They're after the fucking jewel!!!!!!"

"They are? Then I must help you." Sakura had to give in. If these demons were power-hungry, they would stop at nothing to get the Sacred Jewel. Using her own, pale green miko powers, Sakura destroyed the snake-demon clutching Tenten with its fangs. Tenten, being exhausted from the struggle trying to get away from the demon; how it had to shake her body to make it fall limp; and the poison finally taking affect, passed out.

'Damn it, the girl is useless. Anyways, I must kill the remaining demons before I can attend to her and her wounds.' But she never got the chance to tend to her wounds, because she was taken away by the demons. She was taken to Naraku, who wasn't pleased at the demons failure at not being able to retrieve the jewel, but was slightly comforted at the sight of the miko.

"Come close. I have plans for you. Come, or I will extinguish your life."

She had to obey. She had to live, in order to train the younger sister of Kikyo. The girl had many things to do before she died.

I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short too. I promise, they will become longer. And hey, since I'm the author, it may turn out that Tenten/Kaede dies, but is recreated as an empty pot like Kikyo.

Will Kaede live? And if she does, who will rescue her? She can't move because of the venom in her body. Am I really evil enough to kill her? This story is rated teen for future chapters. Though I may have to bump it up to mature…


	3. Where's my sensei?

Disclaimer: Everything is all mine!!! NO!!! I'm lying. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. For now.

I know I suck at cliff-writing, so deal with it. Oh, and the recap isn't totally the same either…

The Lost Years of Kaede

Recap: "Come close. I have plans for you. Come or I will extinguish your life," said Naraku.

"I have to train the young priestess, I cannot die."

_ _

36 hours later

"Uhhh… What happened to me? And where am I?" Tenten appeared to be in a hut similar to the one she lived in with Kikyo.

"I found you in a clearing where there were many demon bodies scattered around your unconscious one. You must have put up a good fight, for there was a great amount of demon venom in your body," said a masculine voice.

"I did not take out any of those demons; it must have been Sakura-sensei. Did you by any chance see another human body?"

"No I did not." At this news, Tenten raised herself to leave. "No! You mustn't leave before the venom I couldn't take out leaves your body! If you do, you will die, and be of no help to your sensei."

Tenten saw the truth in his statement, at which she laid back down. "Now, may I learn your name, fair maiden?"

At this, Tenten blushed and replied, "My birth name is Kaede, but I must now go under the name of Tenten for the safety of others." She didn't know why exactly she had told him her real name, but she knew she could trust him, as he had bandaged her wounds instead of killing her.

"That's a sweet name you have. Mine is Daisuke. I will have to inform the village elders of your awakening."

"That's perfectly understandable. If I was in your position, I would treat you to the best of my abilities, but be wary of you." The young man stood looking embarrassed.

"I really don't want to have this suspicion about you. You're definitely a miko, even if a little weak from lack of training."

"I don't want to be suspicious of you either, but I must, seeing of the state I'm in. And, what do you mean, miko?"

She said it in such a way, that he thought she had taken offense. "Oh no, I don't mean worthless! Not very many _miko_ could withstand that poison!"

Tenten was about to tell him what she had meant, when there was a knock on the hut's door.

I know, this one sucks as a cliffy. I can't help it, I only had 10 minutes to write this. I had to go overtime… My friends are going to be pissed…

Thank you to sesshomaru121 and shikonprincess15 for reviewing!


	4. Sakura Lives and Plans!

Ok, we all know what I'm gonna say:

I do not own InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or anybody else, for that matter…

The Lost Years of Kaede

Recap: 'If I don't come, I'll be killed. And I must not be killed; I must train Kaede."

__

Naraku's Castle

'Naraku wants my soul. He wants my body. He wants to turn me into a demon. Why?' These were Sakura's thoughts as she lay in Naraku's bed. He had commanded her to stay there until he came back for her. Of course, she had to comply.

"Hello? Anyone close? I'm hungry…" she finished quite lamely. 'I think he wants to suck up my soul into his body to be used at a later time. I must tell Kaede this, so she will not be shocked if she finds herself battling me, under Naraku's name. Even if I can't teach her, I can still give her knowledge."

At this Sakura grinned, knowing that this would be the thing that would give her power over Naraku. 'Naraku will be surprised. When he finds the Sacred jewel, he will use my soul. But even if I don't remember who I am, I will be a traitorous minion.'

She never knew she would be one of the first incarnations that Naraku made. The one known as the wind-witch.

__

With Naraku

Naraku was determined to find Kaede. He needed the Shikon jewel. So he could find a beautiful mate, preferably the one who lay in his bed as he traveled.

He expected she would be getting hungry about now, so he sent a message to his castle telling his servants to give her some food. Not elegant, but not prisoner food either.

"Hmmm… It seems that Kaede has moved. But who moved her, I do not know. She couldn't move on her own; there was too much poison in her bloodstream."

He followed her scent's trail to a village not unlike the one she was sworn to protect. He listened in on the conversation in the hut, yet he was too late to hear most of it. The part he heard was dull and uninteresting.

From his post, he saw some messengers come to the hut, and knock on the hut's makeshift door.

Sorry that this is a bit lame. I didn't want to anybody to think that I forgot about Naraku and Sakura. Thanks for reviewing:

Shikonprincess15: 2

Sesshomaru121: 1


	5. All is better, or is it?

The last chapter sucked on ice, I know. I would have put it up yesterday, but my computer was screwing up So you're stuck with two chapters at once! I wonder who we'll be with now…

The Lost Years of Kaede

Recap: "You're a miko, though a little weak from lack of training."

"What do you mean, miko?"

Knock-knock

'Naraku wants to turn me into a demon. I will be a traitorous minion, even if I do not remember who I am but what he tells me.'

'I need the Shikon jewel. It's with Kaede.' From his post, he saw a few messengers knock on Kaede's resting place.

__

The Hut

Tenten turned in fear, hoping that the knocker was a friend, or at least would not harm her. She could not protect herself in the state she was in.

Daisuke was more scared than Tenten. They were both in danger. If the village elders found out that he had not come immediately when she woke, he could be put to death. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to his temporary ward. It was too gruesome for any description.

"We know you're in there, Daisuke. We have a message from the elders. They say that the girl is to be trusted. She is sister to no other than the dearly departed Kikyo."

Daisuke was in shock. How could this girl, no older than sixteen, be Kikyo's sister? Her tales of beauty and miraculous purifying powers were known throughout the village, as she herself had graced them with her presence. This girl could not be Kikyo's sister, she just couldn't.

__

In the Trees

Naraku saw an opening, but he didn't take it. Instead he planned how he would turn the whole village against her, making her weaker and much easier prey. And this time she would not have her sensei to save her. It was perfect, all he had to do was find the right place to drop in and make everything worse.

'Now who shall I… Yes, yes, of course… That will be perfect, and the perfect way…'

Naraku knew exactly what to do and how. Dangerous was he when he did. After all, he had killed Kikyo with this sort of idea. How different would this be?

__

At Naraku's Castle

It was more than she could handle. She was given food and a nice place to sleep, but she knew it wouldn't last. She knew Naraku was attracted to her, and would try to make her a demon. And he would succeed. When he did, he would try to mate her. If she refused, he would suck her up; if she agreed, it would only prolong her fate.

She knew which one she was going to choose.

She wondered what kind of demon he would make her. A pretty one, she hoped. But that may be too much to ask for. 'Oh well,' she thought, resuming her practicing. She still had to train her miko powers; if not to make them stronger then to keep them in tip-top shape.

She slowly realized, her powers were not the pale green they once were. They were now… She couldn't describe the color. Also, her powers were very weak. 'He's making his minions drain my power out of my body. What does he plan to use them for?'

What will Naraku use Sakura's power for? I don't know yet, or maybe I do, I just don't want to tell…

Any ideas will help me. I have a pretty good plan of what I'm going to do, but anything will help!

Same thanks as last time…

To shikonprincess15 and

sessshomaru121


	6. Naraku's Plan Revealed,and a Betrayal?

No disclaimer that is interesting. I have decided to relinquish my hold on Sakura and make her another character. Remember, the recap is never the same as the story. It's only to give an idea of what happened last time so you don't have to read it again. The only problem is, I still have to…

I have to keep this short, so sorry!

The Lost Years of Kaede

Recap: "The girl is no other than Kikyo's younger sister." Daisuke was in shock. This young girl couldn't be the fair Kikyo's sister!

Naraku knew exactly what to do. He was dangerous like this. He killed the priestess Kikyo with the sort of idea he had now.

Sakura realized her miko powers were fading. 'What does he plan to use my powers for?'

__

The Hut

Tenten was frightened. She did not like the expression on Daisuke's face. He would probably turn her in now.

She was not sure about these elders; why would they just suddenly decide that she was not harmful? And how did they find out about her standing with Kikyo? She was too afraid to deliberately try to figure that out.

In a whispering tone, Daisuke asked, "Are you really Kikyo's sister?"

"Yes. That is why I had to change my name."

"I will protect you." He knew as well as she did that there was no way that they could know that simple fact about her without being on a hostile lookout for her. Why would they care?

He showed her a secret hole out of the hut, and they made their escape.

__

In a Different Part of the Forest

Naraku ordered his minions at his castle to begin sucking Sakura's miko powers out of her body. He needed them so he could shift his shape into any he desired. Then his plan could continue.

He would pose as the king governing the village where Kaede was currently hidden. He knew that they had probably already started their own plan to retrieve the Sacred jewel.

They would all die in the end.

__

Naraku's Castle

Sakura was all but totally drained of her powers. Once Naraku had all of her powers, he could morph them into whatever power he wanted. That was too frightening a thought.

She wondered when he would come for her. He had to come soon, or he would lose her.

She was dying.

Her miko powers were what kept her alive. She had a disease that only her powers could treat, but couldn't cure. So if her powers left her, she would not have long to live.

Kaede depended on her.

If she died, Naraku could still bring her back as a demon, but who knows what would happen then. Anything could happen.

I would like to know your opinion. I don't care if you flame me anymore. Burn me alive if you must. But not as hot as hell, because I do not want to see Kikyo. That would make hell ten times worse. Don't get any ideas, God! I don't want to learn a lesson for anything! Hehehehehe… Excuse me…

Thank you (once) to

Sesshomaru121

ForgottenKaze

(twice)

Shikonprincess14

For reviewing!

P.S. I will not be updating until I get at least 5 reviews. My friends hate me… It's so sad… But addicted I shall stay!


	7. Sakura: Demon or Miko?

Damn! is always screwing up! Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! There. It's out of my system. Now on with the story whose characters I do not own…

The Lost Years of Kaede

Recap: "Are you really Kikyo's sister?" asked Daisuke. "Yes." "Then I will protect you." He showed her a tunnel out of the hut.

Naraku was planning to use Sakura's powers to shift shape into the king governing the village where Kaede was hidden.

They would all die in the end.

Sakura was dying from the loss of her powers. Naraku could still bring her back to life as a demon, but there was no telling what could happen then.

__

In the Rice Fields

Tenten and Daisuke were hiding. Daisuke still couldn't get over the shock of finding out that Tenten was actually the departed Kikyo's sister.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Tenten, a quite reasonable question.

"There is a shack that is unknown to all but my family. It is our escape shack from the times when it was dangerous to venture even a step from your home. We shall go there."

Tenten was steadily falling in love with the young man. He had shown compassion when others had not. If not for him, she would be dead now.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Daisuke, wondering if she was at all like her silent sister.

"Oh, I apologize. I am only thinking."

Daisuke did not want to appear nosey, so he did not ask what about.

Slowly they crept to the dense meadow where the shack was hidden.

_Following Tenten_

Naraku was once again following the scent of Kikyo's sister, for once again it had moved. To move his plan into action he needed to know exactly where she was without giving his identity to her. There would be a time for that later.

When he found Kaede, she was in a shack that smelled strongly of disuse. 'A hideaway, now? Interesting…'

One of his minions had contacted him to tell him that indeed; Sakura was dying. He had to hasten to her, because he didn't want to resurrect a dead body into a demon.

So he transported himself back to his castle, to harvest the miko's body and make it part of his.

Yeah, I'm breaking my promise. I don't care. I am really mad at everyone… But it doesn't matter! I know it's still a little short, but I'm put off. It's going to get better soon, I promise! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!

Thank you (once) to

Sesshomaru121

ForgottenKaze

Filldelmer

(twice)

Shikonprincess14


	8. Hey Guys

_A/N Just wanted to let you guys know, this story has been restarted. You can find it under this story's original name, "The Lost Years of Kaede". Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you will support the other story as well. Thank you for your time. :D_

_P.S. The other one's already better, and I only have one chapter up. XD_

_P.P.S. Just to comply with the rules, I have a slight teaser for the "real" eighth chapter._

Naraku stared at the young priestess. He felt her slightless eyes on him; the little vision that they retained useless in the semi-darkness of his castle. She would become a part of him, and soon. That much he knew. Perhaps the absorbtion of another human soul would counter-balance the strange inclinations of Onigumo towards mercy.

"Ready to die and be reborn in me?" he murmured softly, knowing the miko could hear every word.

"Never," she spat back.


End file.
